The Great Diva Challange
by FearlessRiOT
Summary: When a kid become fed up with the WWE Divas Division, he decides to take matters into his own hands by attempting to destory the division. But he gives Eve Torres, Maryse, Natalya, Melina, and Gail Kim a chance to stop him.  NOTE: I DON'T OWN WWE!
1. Chapter 1

As if waking up drowsy in an abandoned and annihilated city wasn't bad enough. What was worse is that neither Eve nor Maryse had any idea what had happened to the previous night after the show. All they could recall was a mysterious blue light in the women's locker room only a few minutes after a Six-Diva Tag Team Match they had both taken part in on opposing teams on RAW.

"My head hurts," groaned Maryse, whom Eve had found laying on a dusty mattress in a dirty, graffiti-tattooed alley. "Hey, Eve, what do you think are the chances of us finding a Wal-Mart anytime soon."

"I dunno, but if we do find one, I don't think it'll still be standing," Eve said, surveying the lifeless town. "Besides, I'm more concerned with finding other people. Jeez, it looks like someone sucked the civilization away from this place."

"Yeah, and while they were at it, they decided that arson would be a good idea," said Maryse, looking back at a building that was engulfed in flames. The two Divas had to pass by car after dull-colored car as they looked for any little sign of life anywhere, but not one sign of human – or even animal – life was evident. Even the cars that were lining the street were empty except maybe baseball bats and picnic blankets. "This is exactly how I see the end of the world."

"If it was the end of the world, how are you and I still here?" Eve asked, looking into every car she saw to see if any people were in them.

"Maybe we're too sexy for Armageddon," Maryse joked, but seeing as she agrees that her sexiness is off the charts and points it out alot, she probably meant it. The joked did make Eve laugh a bit, though.

"Yeah, maybe," Eve responded, looking away from the window of a blue van and at her blonde comrade. "You're not worried, are you?"

"Worried about what?"

"Well, it's just the two of us right now in a city that's halfway destroyed…" Eve was cut off by the sound of collapsing street sign pole in front of a candy store. "…And will probably be completely destroyed in about a day of two…" Suddenly, a few bricks fell from a red building near them that had been completely totaled. "…Or maybe even an hour or two."

Maryse waved off the fear. "Please. I can handle this. As long as I don't stain my outfit, this is no problem for me." She then looked down at her outfit – it was the green-and-black ring attire she wore the night before. "Speaking of my outfit, I wonder why we're still in our ring gear."

"Well, this is what we were wearing when we saw that blue light last night," Eve said, looking at her own outfit. She was also still in her ring gear, which was purple and gold. Her boots read "BeliEVE" with a heart where the "V" should be. "And it looks like we're stuck wearing this cause we didn't bring luggage or anything."

"I wish we did. I don't wanna walk around wearing this! What if I'm photographed in it? This is not outdoor wear!"

"Relax, Maryse," Eve said, grabbing hold of Maryse's freshly tan and sweaty shoulders. "Ew, you are sweating a lot. Maybe walking around in your ring gear is a good idea."

Maryse embraced Eve. "Look who's talking. You're sweating worse than I am. It feels like you just got outta a hot tub. Luckily for both of us, neither of us smell like a sack of onions in a country barn dump."

"Haha. Good one," Eve said. Feeling the moment was getting awkward, she suggested that her and Maryse stop hugging. As soon as they did, out of nowhere, they heard a sound break u the menacing silence: a Kanye West song, "All of The Lights" to be specific. "Hey, do you hear that?" Eve lightly whacked Maryse in the arm to get her attention. Maryse put her hand to her ear as she and Eve listened on the song's hypnotic beat.

"Yeah, in fact I do," Maryse replied, beginning to dance slowly to it. "Where do you think it's coming from?"

"I dunno, but wherever it's coming from, I'm sure we'll find someone there. I think we should follow it."

"Good idea. I love this song." At with that, the Divas followed the trail that the song was leading them down. However, as the song went on, the town only seemed to become an even worse sight with even more demolished buildings and even more abandoned cars and even a few devastating car crashes. The heat caused the girls to sweat worse than before, but before they could collapse from exhaustion, they managed to reach the source of the music: a giant pair of speakers in front of a Wal-Mart.

"Well, here's one building that's still standing," Eve commented. "I just hope it's not empty when we get in here."

"Me, too," Maryse said, fanning herself with her hands. "I need a water bottle and some headache medicine right now!" Maryse and Eve then dashed into the Wal-Mart in a rush to escape the heat. Fortunately for them, the Wal-Mart had some pretty nifty air conditioning.

"Ah! It feels so good in here!" Eve said, relieved. "I want to live here now!"

"We should totally spend the night here," Maryse suggested.

"Well, we have no place else to stay right now," Eve agreed. "We might as well, at least until we find someplace better."

"What are the chances of that happening?"

"Good point." With that, the girls went exploring in the Wal-Mart. Maryse finally went to get that water she was so desperately seeking and Eve decided to go through the WWE trading cars they had in stock. She only found 4 cards of herself and at least 7 of Maryse. She mostly found Randy Orton cards – 23 total in one box alone.

When they finally met up again in the magazine aisle, Eve was drinking a can of lemonade and Maryse was enjoying a nice chocolate bar. "Believe it or not, this is the most fun I've ever had in a Wal-Mart," Eve said.

"Yeah, same here," Maryse said, taking a bite from her chocolate bar. "I need to buy a camera or something just to take a picture of all this."

The ladies leaned backwards against the bookshelf, accidentally knocking a few copies of Twilight off the shelf. "Oh, I love this song," Eve said as Nicki Minaj's "Super Bass" bumped out the ceiling speakers. The girls then began to danc in place while scanning the magazines on the rack. After seeing numerous magazine covers with celebrities like Justin Bieber, Steven Tyler, Lucy Hale, Taylor Swift, and Rihanna, they managed to find a few issues of the latest WWE Magazine which featured CM Punk on the cover.

"Hey, look at the new magazine," Eve said, grabbing two issues and handing one to Maryse. "I heard I was in it this month." She opened the issue to the Jerk of the Month section, where Brie and Nikki Bella's faces were arrogantly looking back at her. "I had a feeling they'd be in this section this month."

Maryse turned to the page herself. She snickered. "Oh, that's priceless. I wonder why Nikki didn't bother doing her hair before taking the picture. Hey, something dropped outta your magazine." Maryse pointed to the ground where a yellow piece of paper lay. This wasn't those normal WWE subscription slips that normally come in WWE Magazine.

Eve leaned down to grab it and see what it says. "It's a note: Welcome to the game, Divas. The annihilation of your pathetic Divas Division has finally begun. For years, I've had to watch you drive the Division that I once cared so deeply about right into the ground with the rotten corpses of the expired. Well now, it's your time to expire. But I give you one chance and one chance only to fight for yourselves. You are to find three more of your comrades, one of which lays in the shopping facility you currently roam. After that…" the note ended there. "After that wha…oh, you dropped something.

A yellow index card similar to the one Eve was reading lay face-up by Maryse's boots. The blonde picked it up and read it."…the five of you will be on a mission where the entire future of WWE's Divas Division is at risk. The mission will not be easy and I seriously doubt you will survive. Are you ready to prove yourselves to be the failures I know you are? I hope so. Signed, The Anti-Diva Alliance. P.S.: Sorry for the double note. You can only fit so much on a single standard index card." A semi worried Maryse tucked the note into the back pocket of her ring shorts. "Do you think these notes are for us?"

"Well, are there any other Divas on the roster with our names?" Eve flipped the note over and saw their names scribbled on the back. A sigh from Maryse was followed by a totally out-of-place complaint in French. "What did you say?" Eve said, confused.

"I said 'Is it just me or does it seem like we're in one of those really cheesy adventure movies?', cause if you really think about it, that's the vibe that I'm getting."

"Do you think we should take these notes seriously or do you think this is a prank that someone is pulling on us? Maybe the Bella Twins are up to this. They've done something like this before."

"Ugh. Don't remind me. That night, I wound up competing in pink paint thanks to them." To get her mind off the humiliating moment, Maryse asked Eve if there was any portion of the store they hadn't been to yet. The one mutual place they hadn't gone near yet was the Subway at the front of the store. The ladies swiftly jumped from the floor in their pursuit of the Subway area. Eve almost slipped over the floor after paying zero attention to a wet floor sign, but she was able to prevent herself from falling by grasping onto a table.

They finally arrived at the Subway at the front of the store only to find nothing but tables with chairs resting upside down on them and the latest issue of Cosmopolitan with Rihanna on the cover. "Noone's here," Maryse said. I got the feeling that this is gonna tire me out." Just as she was turning around to go to another part of the store, they heard a slight groan.

"Maybe she's behind the counter," Eve grabbed Maryse's shoulder and pointed over to the counter. No one was standing behind it, but maybe, just maybe, someone could've been either laying or sitting behind it. They heard yet another groan and slowly crept over to look behind it. Behind it, they found a few cookie crumbs, some spilled ICEE residue and…Natalya, buried underneath a mountain of CD's.

"Natalya?" Eve screamed. "What are you doing down there?"

Natalya tried her best to look up, which wasn't easy seeing as she was laying belly down. "Eve, is that you?" She could see Eve nodding. "Oh, thank goodness. I thought it was someone like Maryse or something."

"Guess who else!" Maryse called. Nattie kind wished she hadn't heard Maryse say that. "Don't worry. We're gonna get you from under there."

"Isn't that the same thing you said when you stuck me in a closet?" Nattie grunted. The time Maryse stuck her in a closet, Nattie was stuck in there for 7 ½ hours with a portable DVD player, and the only DVD choices were "Jonas Brothers: The 3-D Concert Experience" and "Norbit".

"You're still not over that? Come on, I said I was sorry and I bought Gizmo a nice gift."

"Yeah…about that…he didn't take that autographed picture of you very well…" While Nattie and Maryse went back and forth, Eve was tossing CD after CD aside to get Nattie from under the heap. Maryse then joined in to rescue Nattie, who was also still in her ring attire.

"These are A LOT of albums," Maryse said. "Who would bury someone under CD's behind a Subway count – oh, the new Lady GaGa album!"

"Come on, Maryse," Eve said. "You gotta focus he – oh, Rihanna's 'Loud' album!"

"Don't you already have that album?" Maryse said, holding "Born This Way" in one hand and reaching for a slice of bologna with the other.

"Yeah, but Nikki never returned it to me since I let her borrow it back in January. I'm starting to think she probably ate it."

They decided to cut the chit-chat short and focus on getting Natalya from underneath all those CD's, which I heavier than they thought. I really did a number on her back as if someone were prepping to give a Sharpshooter to Nattie instead of the usual other way around.

Nattie breathed a sigh of relief when they finally got her from under the pile. "Thanks, you guys. I've been stuck under there for what seems like hours. And the strange thing is that I don't even remember how I got there. In fact…I don't remember coming here at all."

"We think we may have an idea about all of this," Eve said as her and Maryse simultaneously pulled out their notes. "We found these in an issue of WWE Magazine and they were addressed to us." Eve handed Nattie her note.

"Yeah. They say the Divas Division is doomed or something," Maryse said waving her note around. "Hey, wait, the back of my note says something: P.S.: These notes will self-distruct when you find your third Diva comrade. Yeah, right!" Maryse laughed, tossing her note, which landed near the ICEE machine…and began beeping. "Do you girls hear that?"

Eve and Natalya were fearfully silent as the beeping also caught them off-guard. Natalya knew exactly what to do as she tossed Eve's note away as well. The ladies decided to make a run for the door, but before they could reach it…the notes exploded, blowing the Wal-Mart to pieces and sending the ladies flying.

The ladies hit the hard surface of the ground hard, except Maryse who was fortunate enough to land on the hood of a blue car. It was true: somebody was really out to get the Divas, and it had dawned on them as they tried to catch their breaths. The only questions now: who's out to get them and who are their other Diva comrades?


	2. Chapter 2

"Oh, great," Maryse complained, clutching her head and lower back. "My headache is back. And what's worse is that my back hurts just as bad." Her, along with Eve and Natalya were about a mile or two from the Wal-Mart wreckage and the pain they felt when they hit the ground as a result of the explosion remained intact.

"Just be lucky we're still alive," Natalya said. "The explosion could've burned all three of us alive. This pain is nothing."

"I agree with Nattie on this," Eve agreed, clutching her left shoulder in pain. "I can handle a little aching as long as I don't wind up dead. It could've been a lot worse. That being said, I can barely move my arm right now. And blood is literally flowing out of it."

"I see your pain, Eve," Nattie said, raising her bloody forearm.

"You two hit the ground really hard, didn't you?" Maryse asked. They actually hit the ground more than hard seeing as Eve's shoulder landed on a blade of glass and Natalya forearm slide hard against the ground.

"The answer is obvious," Natalya sighed. "The point is: this is what warriors are made of."

"It's also what projectile vomiting is caused by" Maryse joked, covering her mouth with her arm and trying to look away from the bruise on Nattie's arm. "How are you gonna take care of that?"

Before Nattie could answer the question, Eve tapped Nattie on the shoulder. "Hey, look, there's a grocery store. Maybe they have bandages or people or something."

"As long as it doesn't have another exploding index card, I say we check it out," Natalya said. The three ladies then walked to the store – simply titled "Store" – hoping to find some kind of salvation from the craziness happening to them now. When they got in, a HUGE gust of air could be felt from all directions. The place definitely had a mass amount of air conditioning. It was really small, almost similar in interior appearance to a Walgreens.

The ladies dispersed into separate portions of the store with Eve and Natalya looking for something to heal their injuries. Maryse disappeared and went off to read some tabloids.

"So, do you have any guesses as to what could be going on?" Eve asked Nattie, scaling the shelves lined with bandages boxes and other medical products.

"Eh, much like a kid with a chemistry exam, I'm just as confused as you are," Nattie said as she took care of her bruise with a jar of Vaseline and a huge bandage from a box found at the end of the aisle. "But, hey, I didn't have time to read the note before it exploded. I'm assuming you did."

"Yeah, I did. Apparently, including you, Maryse and I were supposed to find three other Divas and save the other Divas and the division as a whole. I personally think it may be the Bellas playing a trick on us again."

"Impossible. Not even they could come up with the idea of exploding index cards." Eve nodded in agreement. "So someone wants to sabotage our division. 'Why?' is the question." Just then, Maryse came running toward them with the latest issue of People in hand open to page 7.

"I hope I'm still as sexy as Jennifer Aniston is when I'm her age," she said, leaning in to show Eve a picture of the A-Lister. "See how gorgeous she is?"

"Oh, she can rock a swimsuit," Eve said. Natalya wasn't interested in seeing how Jennifer Aniston can stand out on a beach. She still wanted to know who was trying to sabotage them. "Are you gonna buy this issue or something?"

"I dunno," Maryse answered. "Is anyone at the register?"

"I dunno," Eve said. "I haven't seen anyone but us since we've been in here. If someone is supposed to be at the register, they're either on break or on strike." Eve told Nattie that she and Maryse will be back as they went to find other people.

It was like Zombieland: no one was around.

No one was behind the counter, either. "Wow. No one is here." Maryse said before spinning her eyes in all directions curiously. "So basically…everything in here is ours for the taking!" Immediately, Maryse decided to grab a bag from the back of the store and fill it with any items she found that she desired. Meanwhile, Eve went back to spill the news to Nattie.

"I saw that coming," was Nattie's response. "I came to the conclusion that no one else is around about 5 minutes ago. Where'd Maryse go?"

Eve shrugged. "The hell if I know. Probably on a shopping spree seeing as everything in here is basically free seeing as no one is around."

Suddenly, they heard the sound of a gun cock. "So I guess I count as no one?" Eve and Nattie turned around to see a tall brunette woman in a pair of shorts and a blue jean jacket that exposed a strapless black bra. She had on a pair of boots the length of the ones Maryse wore to the ring. And she also had her gun pointed in Eve and Nattie's direction. "How did you get here?"

Nattie and Eve's faces told stories of fear. "The front door," Eve answered, heart beating rapidly.

"That's not what I meant," the brunette screamed. But upon looking at them, she instantly recognized them. "Wait. I know you two. Eve and Natalya."

"You know us?" Nattie asked.

"Why, yes, I do. You two are WWE Divas," she responded. "Which is actually sad news for you, because…" she then cocked the gun again. "I'm gonna have to destroy the two of you" Eve and Nattie's mouths hung wide open in terror that these could be their last seconds. However, out of nowhere, Maryse came around the corner and accidentally knocked the woman down, causing her to accidentally pull the trigger and miss her target. As the weapon dropped to the floor, the bullet shot a nearby mirror instead. The woman then kicked Maryse in the stomach for her miscalculation and ran to retrieve her weapon. But before she could, Eve jumped in and grabbed the gun instead, running and tossing it into the next aisle afterwards.

"NO!" the woman screamed. Infuriated, she took a swing at the Diva, but missed. The two then went back and forth, meaning that a 3-on-1 battle was greatly ahead of them. The exchange ended, though, when Eve connected to the woman with a kick to the gut.

"You just made a huge mistake," she said, clutching her stomach from the kick. "Ladies, get out here!" From the back of the store, two blonde ladies – similar in height to the brunette – emerged. One of the girl's hair was shorter shoulder length while the other one's hair went down to her back. They looked like something out of a Victoria's Secret magazine. They were seemingly ready to fight.

"You gotta be kidding me," Eve said. "Who are these two?"

"It doesn't matter!" the brunette villainess yelled. "Just know that we're gonna be responsible for your demise." The ladies then got into a fight stance. Meanwhile, across from them, Natalya and Maryse join Eve and the three formed a fight stance of their own. The fight was on.

The perfect mood music aired over the store speakers, too as the latest Paramore song came on as the Divas picked which lady to take on. Natalya took on the leader, shoving her over a counter of magazines.

Maryse took on the short-haired blonde who was wearing black spandex tights and a bra. Her midriff was exposed, revealing 3 tattoos on her torso. Meanwhile, Eve took on a woman with the long blonde hair and hazel eyes, wearing a full red spandex suit reminiscent of Britney Spears' "Oops, I Did It Again" video.

Maryse seemed to get an early advantage over her opponent as she opened fire on her midsection with a barrage of kicks. However, her opponent was able to grab her leg during a kick attempt; she then elbowed her in the knee and then again in the face. She then slammed Maryse's head against a shelf of children's fragile dollar-store toys.

In Eve's fight, her opponent had caught her in a sleeperhold, but Eve was able to toss her over her shoulder and attempt an armbreaker. It was reversed when her opponent rolled her up into a schoolgirl pin attempt, but let go because this wasn't actually a match. When the ladies got back to their feet, Eve went for a right hand, but her opponent ducked and then kicked her into the back, driving her into the counter. She then banged her head against the counter, rendering Eve dazed.

Natalya's seemed to have no problem with her fight until her opponent sprayed an unknown liquid into Nattie's eyes and was then tossed into the racks of candy lined against the aisle they had been in. The back of Nattie's head hit one of the racks hard, but nothing too severe. She then saw her opponent trying to get away, but she was able to tackle her to the ground before she could make a getaway. However, she struggled out and made her way to the magazine aisle of the store.

Meanwhile, in the rear of the store, Maryse's opponent had begun to fight as dirty as Maryse usually did in the ring, grabbing a nearby baseball bat and taking direct aim at Maryse's long legs. After five brutal shots, Maryse landed hard on the floor, but was able to avoid getting wacked in the face with the bat by rolling out of the way and grabbing a bat of her own.

Eve's fight had spilled all the way to the frozen food aisle, where the blondie attempted to stab the Diva with whatever kitchen utensil she could find, but failed with every attempt. Eve was even more fortunate to toss her opponent into a glass door in the frozen food aisle. Her mistake, however, was going over to finish her off. As she grabbed the hurting blonde by the hair, she received a headbutt, followed by a kick to the gut, sending her tumbling backward into a stack of Cinnamon Toast Crunch boxes.

Natalya's fight had spilled all the way into the magazine aisle, where her opponent foolishly tossed magazine after magazine to the floor, hoping to slip up the pink-donning Diva. Alas, she failed with that plan and resorted to a rather ridiculous Plan B when Natalya came toward her. "Stand back! Don't make me use this!" she threatened, holding out a J-14. "I'm serious. I will give you papercuts for days!"

Natalya couldn't help but to silently laugh at her for it was literally the stupidest threat she had ever received in her entire life. It was even dumber than when the Bella Twins threatened to make her cat, Gizmo, listen to "Friday" by Rebecca Black on repeat if she didn't attend their birthday party. "Seriously," she said, hands on her hips. "That's the best you can do?" The leader was clearly showing fear as she was all out of ideas and the chances of her getting her gun back wasn't looking good.

"Oh, yeah," she said, literally quaking in her leather boots. "Well…I'd like to see you do better…"

Nattie gleamed a pretty smile. "Oh, don't mind if I do!" With that, she extended a fist and punched the woman square in the nose before dropping her for a Sharpshooter. Natalya automatically considered this woman to be a very weak leader as she heard her scream in pain from the Sharpshooter like a little kid who desperately craves a lollipop.

Maryse and her opponent were using their bats like swords, and even though Maryse wasn't much of a swordsmith, she was holding her own in the fight. However, her all wasn't enough as her opponent flung Maryse's bat away before elbowing her in the face, sending her to the floor once again. "And now, it's time for me to end you," she declared, standing over her. "For the good of the league!" She then lifted her bat over her head, signaling the end for the Diva. But luckily for Maryse, that was not what happened as another baseball bat intercepted the attack. And she was very happy to see the person who had saved her: another WWE Diva.

"Oh, I don't think so," a voice chimed. Who did the voice belong to? Maryse instantly recognized it to belong to…Melina. She was able to swat the blondie's bat away, as well as pull off one of her trademark slaps to the face before tossing her from shelf to shelf, leading them to the counter in the front of the store, where she then sent her flying over.

Meanwhile, Eve almost suffered the same fate that Maryse almost suffered. Luckily, she was able to hit her opponent in the face twice and muster enough strength to roll her over and off of her. She then grabbed a nearby wet floor sign – which must've been conveniently placed because the floor wasn't wet at all – and hit the woman in the head with it. She then proceeded to bring her opponent over to the counter and toss her over into her comrade.

"Take that!" she gloated. "That's what happens when you mess with Eve Torres: An Eve-alicious ass-kicking…I should trademark that." Her celebration was awkwardly cut short, however, when she noticed Melina standing next to her. "Melina? Oh, my god, where'd you come from?"

Before Melina could answer, Natalya came running at full force, clutching the leader's long brown locks and tossing her over the counter with the other two girls. "Yeah, baby!" she yelled, feeling a huge moment of glory; in fact so huge that she decided to do a celebratory dance. She then looked around to see if anyone had seen her burst of joy; ultimately, Eve and Melina did. "Sorry you had to hear that."

Eve and Melina assured her it was alright as they had both gloated about their actions as well. "Thank goodness." So, Melina, where'd you come from?"

Melina placed her left hand on her hip. "Well, I'm not really sure how, but I actually woke up on the roof of this place." Eve and Nattie looked up as Melina pointed a finger to the ceiling. "I was too scared to scale the walls down this place. I'm not SpiderWoman. So I got down through the ventilation system.

"And I'm guessing that you're the second Diva we were supposed to find," Eve said, walking closer to Melina while kicking a pack of fallen Carmex to the side.

"What?" a puzzled Melina asked. Eve completely forgot they hadn't told Melina about the events back in the Wal-Mart, so she and Nattie filled her in on the entire story. "Wow. How did you girls remember all of that?"

"That's not important right now," Natalya said. "We gotta figure out who the fifth Diva is who – wait a minute. Have either of you seen Maryse anywhere?"

"She's always disappearing," Eve remarked, looking around or her.

"Did somebody call my name?" From behind a pyramid of Bounty paper towels, Maryse emerged holding her jaw from the elbow to the face. She was stumbling a little as well as a result of the bat shots taken to the knee. "Sorry, I would've been here sooner, but stumbling over spilled boxes of Cinnamon Toast Crunch is not easy. By the way, thank you, Melina.

Melina nodded a "you're welcome" to Maryse, who wanted to know what happened to the girls they'd been fighting. "They're over the counter right now," Melina pointed to the yellow-and–blue store counter as Natalya and Eve took a brief walk to a nearby aisle to get something.

When they came back, they both had thick, brown ropes in their hands. "Let's tie us up some bitches!" they said in unison. "And that's exactly what they did. With Melina and Maryse, they climbed over the counter and tied the three still-unnamed villainesses up together, tying them in knots that were harder to figure out than Inception.

"And this is why you girls should really join me when I go camping with my boyfriend," Melina said. "Cause then you learn how to tie knots like a boss!"

"Actually, Melina, for me, this is where a once prestigious summer of an internship at a hair salon comes in handy," Eve said, tying knot after complicated knot as if braiding hair. "You can learn a number of braiding and tying tips from an experience like that."

The ladies seemed very pleased with their work. "I don't think they'll be getting out of there anytime soon," Natalya said, rubbing her hands together. "We done good, Divas."

The villainesses, on the other hand, didn't seem to think so, as they tried to wrestle their way out of the knots, which were tight and inescapable. "You'll never get away with this! The A.D.A. will end you! You just…"Finally, Maryse had heard enough and shoved a bag of Harry Potter jellybeans into the leader's mouth and duct taped her lips shut.

"UGH! She's more annoying than myself on a good day!" Maryse blurted, stunning the other girls. They'd never heard her say anything even slightly negative about herself. "What? At least I can laugh at myself, OK?" The other Divas shrugged in agreement.

"Don't worry, Maryse," Eve said, touching Maryse's shoulder. "We still love you like the sister we never really asked for, but are glad to know anyway." It made Maryse's day to hear that.

"OK, back to business," said Natalya as the Divas climbed back over the counter. "We're in some deep trouuble here. We don't know our way around this town, there's likely not another soul within miles from here, we have no idea who the next Diva is we're supposed to find OR who's messing with us, and what's worse is that I think I have a slight wedgie from being in these tights so long." She could feel her undergarments giving her derriere a hard time.

"I understand how you feel there," Melina, who also wore tights as ring gear, started pulling at the rear of her tights, something she and none of the other Divas never did, not even in private, but this situation was clearly giving them a struggle. "I seriously hate these things right now."

Eve and Maryse, who were fortunate enough to compete in shorts rather than tights, just looked at them, not really sure how to respond, but since they respected Melina and Natalya, they didn't laugh or say anything. Maryse just went to grab the backpack she starting gathering stuff in and left with the rest of the girls out of the store, where immediately…an arrow almost shot Melina in the face. She luckily moved out of he way and suffered no damage.

The arrow had a note attached to it. "I'm not ready any more notes today," Eve threw her arms in the air. "It's someone else's turn this time." Natalya and Melina didn't volunteer, meaning that Melina would have to be the one to unhook the note from the arrow and read the message.

Melina tried to read it, but couldn't. "I can't understand this. Do any of you speak…is this Chinese or Japanese?" The other girls didn't know either ;anguage as well as she did. Melina flipped he page over and saw English writing on it. "Look up," she read. "What in the world does that even mean?"

All four Divas did as the note instructed and looked up…and the question was answered for them.


	3. Chapter 3

It was still a little light outside seeing as it was only the afternoon – or at least that's what a nearby clock said – but when the Divas looked up as the note instructed them to do, an army of people in dark ninja garb took over portions of the sky. They leapt into action, some male and some female, and it seemed like trouble lie ahead for the Divas.

"Talk about ridiculous," chimed Maryse softly as she and the other Divas seemed quite overwhelmed and well-outnumbered by the surrounding black parade. "Do you think they wanna fight?"

"I don't think they wanna ask us for fashion advice," a fear-filled Eve remarked.

"Even though they really should," Maryse said. "Those are the gaudiest karate getups I've ever seen! And one of them is wearing pink shoes!" As the ladies stood, backs to each other and shoulders slightly against each other, the ninjas braced themselves for an unarmed attack. Likewise, the Divas tried their best to prepare for a battle despite overwhelming odds.

"Are you ready?" Natalya checked with the other girls, who all just nervously nodded and got into fight stances.

"Wait, we're not gonna huddle up and make a game plan first?" Maryse asked. Nattie assured her that there was no time for that. "Well, we can't just talk to them or anything?" The girls shot her short glances as to let her know that it is fight time once again. And with that, trying their best to display fearlessness and bravery, they sprang into action as the dark-dressed warriors attacked.

As expected, each girl was outnumbered no matter how many ninjas they took on. No matter how hard they attempted to fight back, the villains would gain the upper hand on them.

"There's too many of 'em!" Melina yelled as three of them had her in their group. Maryse was able to help Melina out, but the two would end up in trouble together as well. Even an assist from Eve and Natalya couldn't help the two. In the end, all four girls stood leaned against a tipped over Twinkies truck, pained and once again cornered by the warriors.

"At least we can say we tried," Eve said, stunned.

"Don't you mean we can say we got our asses kicked?" argued Melina.

"Now's not the time for negativity!" Eve blurted. But contrary to the statement, she knew it was true and faced the fact that they were doomed. As Melina had screamed earlier, there was just too many of them for the four girls to take on.

Just as they thought the end was near, a mysterious figure came in from the crowd. When she got closer, the girls noticed that the figure – obviously female – has a different colored outfit than the others. It was blue with "A.D.A." printed on the front and black in black, as compared to the rest of them who had the abbreviations in bright red on their black uniforms. Much like the others, though, her face was concealed behind a mask.

All the others simply moved out of the way and let her through. They ladies assumed she had to be their leader. The sign of respect was there as she passed right by them toward the girls.

"Haha. You realize that you shouldn't be here," she chuckled wickedly. "Well guess what? You're time...is well up." She then drew a sword from one of the other warriors. Nerves shot through the Diva's bodies as they feared the worst was about to happen.

"I'm gonna miss you girls," Maryse whimpered, who grabbed a small metal garbage can to ineffectively hide behind. "I can't believe it's gonna end like this."

But just then...STAB! The figure did stab someone, but it wasn't Nattie, Gail, Eve, or Maryse. It was one of the warriors. As the warrior fell to the ground, the others knew something wasn't right about this as they then attacked the woman. However, it was them who would not stand a chance this time as her sword sliced and pierced at the warriors, taking them out one by one - and often times two by two!

The fact that they weren't armed with any weapons yet she was armed with a lethal one would spell defeat for all of them. Soon enough, all the warriors were laying on the ground in a pool of their own blood, defeated by a single individual and her blade of justice.

After the Divas were able to get Maryse to come out from behind the trash hid behind – a method she considered "trying not to die" – they approached the woman, shocked at what they'd just seen.

"Who are you?" is all Natalya could say.

"Well, isn't it obvious?" the woman said. It wasn't obvious to the other four, but when she finally removed the mask, it all became clear as the woman behind the mask turned out to be...Gail Kim. They ladies smiled in relief. "Are ya glad to see me?"

"Oh, more than you could imagine," Eve said, hand over her heart due to the shock. "You scared the crap out of us there."

"Yeah, why didn't you tell us it was you?" Maryse cried, still getting adjusted to seeing Gail wearing an outfit that she just couldn't stand to look at. "I hid behind that disgusting trash can for nothing!"

"If I didn't, my cover would've been blown," Gail explained. "I don't know how, but I woke up in the sauna of a karate dojo and the people in there were discussing some kind of an attack plan for trespassers. I had to dress like them to blend in. And now...here I am!"

"So where'd you get the outfit?" Maryse questioned. She didn't really wanna know, but felt it nice to ask anyway.

"Well, I actually found this sword lying around," Gail answered, putting the sword away. "I then noticed a woman going into a room with the word 'leader' written on the door. So after hearing that they had found three ladies with similar physical attributes to Eve, Natalya, and Melina going into a Walgreens, I secretly took the leader out with the sword and stole her uniform. I figured I could help you guys while also using the element of surprise. I'm guessing it worked."

"It certainly did," Eve said. "Well, it looks like it's just the five of us. I guess that note me and Maryse found was serious then."

"What note?" Gail cluelessly asked.

"Ready to tell this story again, Maryse?" Eve nudged Maryse in the shoulder. Along with Natalya and Melina, they filled Gail in on everything.

"Wow. Am I the only person who feels like I'm in a badly written action movie?" asked Gail.

"See! I'm not the only one!" Maryse exclaimed, glad that her and Gail had similar views on the whole situation. "Now does anyone have any idea where we go from here?"

Suddenly, Melina heard the sound of aggravating static coming from underneath a pile of bricks. She alerted the other girls and together, they went to check it out. Moving brick by scarlet-red brick, they discovered a mysterious indigo-colored plate with a light beaming in the middle. "I wonder what this thing does," Melina said as Natalya slowly picked it up and dusted it off.

"I fear it's gonna explode just like the index cards," Eve predicted, guessing by the flickering light. Suddenly, the light started to flicker faster and faster by the second. Natalya tossed it quickly before a beam of light burst from the item and into the air, forming what appeared to be a screen right in front of them. "Well, I was almost right," Eve remarked with her arms over her face as a result of the bright light the screen gave off.

"I've seen this in a lot of movies and TV shows," Gail commented. "Only an evil mastermind could've pulled this off."

Out of nowhere, a voice emerged: "And you'd be right!" Gracing the screen was a young female with shoulder-length black hair and flawless pale skin, wearing a white lab coat with glasses on and her bright-red lips in the shape of an arrogant smile.

"Well, well, well," the woman said. "You know, it was WAY sooner than I expected, Eve and Maryse, but you were actually capable of seeking your Diva comrades. I will now do something I've never done for either of you before and applaud you." Without taking her eyes off the girls, she loudly clapped her hands four times, probably two for each of the Divas she'd just referenced. "Congrats."

"Who the hell are you?" a fiery Melina yelled for an answer.

As a reply, the youngster simply chuckled and pushed her hair back out of her face. "Oh, how disrespectful of me. I hadn't the class to introduce myself. My name is Sydney Larx, senior year college student, longtime wrestling fan, and midnight shiftwoman at the local Krispy Kreme Donuts, located at…wait, that's not important! Force of habit. Anyway, I am also the leader of the A.D.A. Any questions?"

"Um…YEAH!" Melina yelled. "Where the hell are we?"

"What in the world is going on around here?" Natalya asked.

"What is the A.D.A.?" Eve added.

"Why does it look like the day after the end of the Armageddon EVERYWHERE we go?" Maryse complained.

"Wow, that's a lot of questions," Sydney remarked. "I guess I'll answer Frenchie's first. Do you like it? A good friend of mine put it together. You'll probably meet him later. He has a twin sister too. And they BOTH love a good fight!"

"Look, dude, whatever this little game is that you're playing, we're not down with it," Eve argued. "And guess what: we want out."

"Yeah, so if you can just open up the little portal or magic door or pothole or whatever you used to get us here so we can leave," Maryse demanded. "In fact, I'm just gonna go look for one right now." Maryse started to walk around the area looking for a portal or anything to get them out, but Natalya grasped her arm before she could, preventing her from doing so.

Sydney extended the long cane she had been using. She didn't have any particular reason to carry it around. She just wanted it to make her look more evil. "You know, I would LOVE to do that…wait a minute…I LIED! Do you girls actually think that I'm gonna let you off the hook that easily? Trust me. The fun has just begun."

Melina's fiery temper was unraveling further. "Look, you better tell us what's going on here or else..."

"What are you gonna do, Melina? Slap me? I don't care. You don't scare me. And as for what's going on...well...why don't you just ask...Kelly here." The Divas heads turned at each other as they feared what they thought was about to happen was indeed about to happen...and it did. As the villain walked over to the center of her lab, she showed them that she had kidnapped Kelly Kelly, tied her to a chair, and taped her mouth shut. The girl's mouths lay wide open. "Kelly, you wanna tell them about my brilliant plan?"

Kelly mumbled, frustrated. She was unable to form a coherent word on account of the duct tape.

"You better let her go now!" Natalya demanded.

"Oh. I feel so ashamed," the villain mocked in a high voice. "I kidnapped a Barbie and now the great Natalya is threatening to beat me up. Oh!" She then straightened her jacket and returned to her normal voice. "Look. I kidnapped Barbie here for a reason. You see, she represents EVERYTHING that is wrong with your little Divas division today. She has no idea what he's doing, she has no business being there, and the only reason she's being kept around is because she's long overdue for a damn Playboy cover! And lemme tell you what: I'm all for a girl with a pretty face - in fact, I befriended a few in my time back at the University AND let's face it, I AM one…" The ladies looked at each other wondering why Sydney went off course. "But the fact that it seems like that's the only way to earn success in the WWE nowadays makes me wanna puke up blood and then drink it!"

Maryse raised an eyebrow. "Look, we're sorry you feel that way, but..."

"Shut up, Frenchie! You're one of those very Barbie doll types I'm talking about! Sure, you may have some skill - and honestly, I will give Eve props because she also has some potential - but neither of you are even close to championship level, no matter how much WWE wants us to think so." Snarling, she violently grabbed a lock of Kelly's blonde locks and aggressively pulled her head up. "You see her? You see her? She is what the Divas have turned into, and I, along with the rest of the Anti-Diva Alliance, wanna put a stop to it!"

"I'm assuming that's what A.D.A. stands for?" Eve questioned. "Anti-Diva Alliance."

"Oh, correct my brunette blossom," Sydney teased. "If was there in person, I'd reward you with a box of cookies and some lemonade!" Eve didn't seem amused.

"So that's what this is about?" Gail asked.

"Exactly! If Vince wants to slowly kill the Divas Division his way, I'm gonna be the one to put it out of its misery before it's too late. And if you don't believe me, just look at your other locker room companions!" The girls couldn't believe what they saw as they bear witness to the rest of the Divas locker room tied up in what appeared to be an old, dusty, grey dungeon. From Kaitlyn to Alicia Fox to Layla to Rosa Mendes, all the Divas – still in their ring gear – had been held down by ropes and wooden chairs. All of them, that was, except three. "Not to worry, though. I gave them all a proper lunch…and by that, I mean a honey bun and a bottle of V8."

"Wait a minute," a near breathless-at-the-sight-of-the-scene Eve said. "Where are Beth and the Bellas? I don't see them anywhere."

"Great question, Torres. BTW, sorry. I couldn't think of a nickname for you. I was gonna call you Botchy, but my brother is a huge fan of yours and I didn't wanna get into another argument again." Eve was clearly offended by his comment. "Anyway, you wanna see The Glamazon? Well...here is your Glamazon." With an open hand, she pointed to the end of the room, where Beth Phoenix stood. She was still in her ring attire as well, but her hands were chained to the ceiling and exposed feet chained to the ground. "She was way too powerful for normal restriction. So I took it a step further. Pure titanium. Impossible to break out from even for the strongest of mortal specimen."

She then flashed an arrogant smile to the girls, who were almost at a loss for words at what was going on. "What do you want us to do?" Natalya said, feeling determined.

"Hmm. Simple," he eerily chuckled. "You five have been chosen by the A.D.A. to rescue your little Diva friends. You rescue your friends, you save your Division; I set you free from what you feel is this hellish nightmare. But if you fail or ultimately DIE on this mission, then as will the rest of your fellow Divas. It's simple as that."

"How are we supposed to get there?" Gail questioned.

"Oh, that's the fun part, Gail. You should've let me finish. The only way to get to my fortress is through a series of 'stages'. In each of these stages, you will have to fight your way out against other members of the A.D.A. in order to attain 10 keys that will get you into my fortress. You win your fight and earn those keys, you advance to the next stage. You lose your fight, you're GONE! Simple as that."

"What is this, a video game?" Maryse loudly asked.

"Mmm…in a way," Sydney answered. "You see, it's a very real world, yet it does not exist. Just think of this adventure as 'Scott Pilgrim vs. the World', except you're fighting for a group of girls and not just one. This place also has no over-the-top-yet-entertaining comic book graphics. Oh, and as we've already seen from Torres and Neidhart, you can bleed, too. MUCH different from what you Divas do on television every week."

The mission was finally clear to them. They were on a chase to save the rest of the girls and a division as a whole. Their futures – as well as the future of the Divas Division – was on the line. "So what's the first stage," Natalya asked with her game face on.

"Oh, that's just it, Neidhart – sorry, I couldn't think of a nickname for you, either," Sydney said, moving back over to where she originally stood. "But you've already passed the first stage…and the second stage. Only a number of other stages to go. In fact, stage three begins in…3…2…1…"

After she hit one, the ground started to rumble. Soon enough, it also started to break. The girls knew immediately that it wasn't a standard earthquake as a trench soon formed in the ground, cause the five of them to fall right in. "Good luck girls. I hope you fail…" Sydney could be heard saying while pulling an apple out of her pocket before the screen disappeared.

As the Divas fell, they had no idea what lie ahead in stage three…or why they hadn't earned even one key from the first two rounds. Even more importantly: where were they falling to?


	4. Chapter 4

The water from the tree above awoke Eve from her unconscious state. She lay motionless with a slight headache, bought on probably by the fall she and the rest of the girls had just suffered. The fact that she landed on a bed of leaves instead of something hard like concrete was a relief for her.

As she sat up, favoring her aching head, she looked around for the other Divas, but was only able to find Maryse, who also landed on a bed of leaves, but Maryse instead landed face first .Seeing as Eve had not yet regained full movement of her feet, she slowly crawled over on hands and knees to her blonde comrade, turning her over onto her back. Her eyes were closed and she had no visible facial bruises. Eve tried to shake her awake, but got no response which really worried her. She then contemplated whether or not Maryse required CPR in a situation like this.

"Should i…Damn it, imma go for it. PLEASE let her lip gloss have flavor." She pushed her hair behind her shoulder and just went in for it. But before their lips could touch…

"What are you doing?"

Eve suddenly froze from shock. "You're not unconscious?"

"I dunno. Was i?" Maryse finally opened her eyes. "Well, since you already started on your way, why don't we just…"

"Maryse!"

"Sorry. Lost my train of thought there." Eve helped Maryse to her feet. Both of them suddenly felt a little wet on account of the damp leaves they'd landed in. "It looks like it's just the two of us again."

"It's always the two of us," Eve said. "I'm starting to feel like we're related or something. Anyway, I don't suppose you've ever woken up in a damp forest before, have you? Because this sure as hell is new to me."

"Yeah, me too," Maryse said as the two stood back-to-back in this mysterious, new environment. "This is like something out of Twilight or something."

"Don't go werewolf on me, Maryse," Eve said, half-joking.

"Only if you don't try to suck my blood," Maryse joked back, but neither Diva was smiling. They were both worried and staying alert. The forest's sight was breathtaking but the undiscovered contents of the forest was what sent fear into their systems. "I bet we don't even get cell phone reception out here."

"Um…Maryse…you don't have your cell phone," Eve reminded her. "Remember? Melina destroyed it after you ate her Skittles last week."

"Wait, Melina took my phone?" Maryse hissed.

"And now Melina's gonna kill me," Eve thought as she changed the subject. "Speaking of Melina, where, do you think her, Nattie, and Gail went?"

"WELL HERE I AM!" yelled Gail Kim. Maryse followed the trail of the scream and spotted Gail, clinging to the branch of a tree, trying not to fall. "Need a little help here!"

Eve and Maryse raced to the rescue, but neither wanted to climb the tree. They decided to do it another way: having her fall while wait below to catch her. "Are you ready?" Eve yelled, prompting a confident nod from Gail, who swiftly released her grip from the branch, landing on Maryse and Eve, sending all three of them to the ground.

"Ouch, I think I broke something," Maryse groaned as Gail's lower back pushed down on her stomach.

"Yeah, me too," Eve said. Gail's head lay on Eve's stomach as all three ladies stayed motionless on the wet ground with their eyes wide open. "We probably should've just climbed the tree."

Maryse scoffed. "PLEASE! Do we look like Tarzan and Jane?" Finally, Gail was able to roll from atop the girls as they lifted themselves up and dusted themselves off. "I HATE this adventure so far!"

"Yeah, well you're not alone in that," Eve informed her. "Hey, help me pick Gail up." Gail wasn't a heavy load to bear, but on account of their aching bodies, they struggled as they grabbed her hands to bring her to her feet. "Are you OK?"

"Yeah, I think so," groaned Gail, who was definitely feeling the effects of the fall in her lower back as well. "I just hope this pain wears off fast. Hey, where are Nattie and Melina?"

Eve and Maryse wondered the same. "We have no idea," Eve replied. "We didn't see them when we woke up."

"Oh, my god, this is bad," Gail worried. "We gotta find them, girls."

"Come on, Gail, don't get you fancy ring trunks in a bunch," Maryse said, trying to relieve Gail of her worry. "Don't worry, we'll find them…I hope. I mean…how big can this forest be anyw…better yet, how'd we end up in a forest, anyway?"

"I'm assuming we're in a video game world," Eve guessed. "These places must act as some sort of level."

"There'd still have to be some kind of logic to it, even if it is make believe," Gail chimed in. "I mean how much sense would I make if you complete a level on Sonic in, say, a dessert and then the next stage is Times Square. That makes no sense."

"Since when has that ever mattered to the nerds that play video games?" Maryse added her thoughts in. "I agree with Eve here."

"You always do, follower" Gail teased to Maryse. "Anyway, if we are in a video game world and these levels are totally random, I wonder what we have to do to pass this level."

"I think we need to find that key that Sydney woman was talking about," Eve recalled from the previous level. "But seeing as this place is just as huge as Maryse's massive ego, I don't know if we'll find it anytime soon."

Maryse wasn't satisfied with Eve and Gail making jokes at her expense, but if she was gonna focus, she'd have to put aside her take on them. "I bet we'll find it in no time. And I also bet we'll run into Natalya and Melina before then. What could possibly go wrong?"

Maryse would soon come to eat those words as the three Divas wandered around the forest. Thick, leaf-coated trees were everywhere they turned and the branches casted haunted grey shadows upon the jade-colored ground. They thought they'd have found Melina and Natalya after a while, but they had no luck there.

A lot of strange things happened as they strolled the forest. For one, Maryse picked up a bunny hoping to bring it along with them – until she discovered it was a skunk and dropped it before it could spray them. There was even a rather unexpected yet hilarious moment when Maryse accidentally doused Eve and Gail with a giant leaf-load of water, soaking them from head-to-toe.

Their forest escapades led them to one place: a brown, wooded, somewhat damp shack in the middle of the forest. It was beneath an equally damp tree with less leaves than all the others. The worn-out door had a broken, equally-wooden knob but it opened very easily the second Gail touched it.

"Is it safe to go in?" Eve questioned to Gail, trying to wrap her still-wet hair in a ponytail with a rubber band she had in her back pocket. "'Cause I'm not getting my arm chewed off fighting a lion."

Gail twisted the knob slowly despite the fact that the door basically cracked open on its own. "Only one way to find out." The door loudly creaked as it opened further to a very dark room. Gail took one small step in and reached for a lightswitch, but could not find one. "Hello!" she screamed, wondering if anyone at all was in there. The only response was her own repeated echo.

Meanwhile, Maryse and Eve stood outside in the cold of the forest awaiting approval from Gail to follow her in. The confirmation never came. Instead, they watched as Gail was sent flying backwards to the ground, holding her chest in pain.

"What the hell just happened?" Maryse asked as she and Eve went to check on their fellow Diva.

"I don't know, but I'm guessing they had something to do with it," Eve pointed to the entrance, where three, short, facepainted figures now stood with folded arms. "But I'm kinda hoping they didn't."

"They're just children," remarked Maryse.

"We are NOT children," the middle child said. "We're 14, thank you very much. And not only that: we are FUTURE WWE Divas! Or at least we're hoping to be before you ladies kill it!"

Maryse and Eve once again found themselves helping Gail to her feet. "Listen, kids, we don't want any trouble," said Gail. "We just…"

"It's too late for that!" the leader growled. "You see, my name is Angela, this is Nora, and this is Kay. And the three of us are fed up with the Divas Division today and giving the future generation a bad name!"

Maryse rolled her eyes. "Please, where have we heard that before?"

"From that Sydney woman?" Eve answered, unaware that it was a rhetorical question. "I think they're a part of the A.D.A."

Angela wrapped her hair in a ponytail. "Look who catches on fast. Well I hope you all have enjoyed your pitiful careers because they're about to come to an end!"

"Tell me we don't have to fight children," Maryse said, frozen in motion, eyes not blinking at the unexpected twist.

"This will officially be the strangest thing I've ever done," Eve remarked. "And need I remind you that I once had to kiss Maryse on a dare."

"Don't act like you didn't enjoy it," Maryse argued.

"Well actually…that's not the point right now," Eve snapped back to current day. "We have a fight ahead of us."

"That's right," Gail prepared for battle. "Bring it, brats."

After a brief chuckle from Maryse – she genuinely believed what Gail had just said was funny – one of the girls – the blonde-haired Kay – climbed up to Maryse's back piggy-back style and covered her eyes with her hands. "Ah, get off of me!" Maryse yelled, stumbling around to remove the youngster from her shoulders.

Meanwhile, Nora ran up to Eve and kicked her in the stomach. "OW! Ok, it's on now!" She ran in pursuit of the youngster, who was now running behind the shed.

"I guess that leaves me with you," Gail said staring the leader, Angelina square in her little brown eyes. "Listen. I'm not gonna fight a little kid."

As Gail said this, Angela was picking up a nearby rock. Before she could say anything else, she hurled it straight for the Korean beauty's face, only for her to roll out of the way. Gail may not have wanted to get into a physical fight with her, but she definitely knew she had to restrain her somehow. And so far, she was off to a bad start as Angela then did a Lou Thesz Press, sending Gail down to the ground.

Maryse was having little luck with her opponent. Kay finally leapt from Maryse's shoulders, but as soon as she did, Maryse forehead banged hard against a thick, brown tree, causing some brisk water to drop from the leaves above and drench her cold, tanned skin. "Oh, my head!" Maryse groaned, clutching her head in pain. Kay then kicked Maryse in the stomach before putting her in a front guillotine choke.

Meanwhile, Eve's battle with Nora had turned into a scavenger hunt. "OK, where are you?" Eve questioned as she looked I every ominous edge of the forest behind the shed for her. Sure enough, the fiery youngster came to her as she jumped about 15 feet from the top of the shed onto the Diva.

"You see that?" said Nora as she stood herself up and dusted herself off. "That dive is something you never do on your best day." Eve soon made it to her knees, but before she could get to her feet, she met a punch to the face from Nora. "And when my friends and I are done with the three of you, you'll regret what you have done!"

"What exactly is it that we've done?" Eve asked, but received another hard punch for her troubles.

Meanwhile, Gail had her hands full with Angela, who proved to be very proficient in using her kicking ability to her advantage, as Gail found out when she tried to get to her feet. Angela kicked her three times in her chest, twice in the back, and once in the face. Gail was able to pop up soon after, but was eventually greeted with a kick to the face after a springboard performed by from Angelina from a nearby boulder. She was a very skilled 14-year old and Gail knew it immediately.

Maryse was on the verge of falling asleep as Kay's guillotine choke proved to be highly affective. "Yeah, Frenchie! This isn't NyQuil. This is a lot more violent and A LOT more affective. Any last words before I put you away?"

Maryse was on one knee and having a hard time bringing Kay off of her. She was a lot heavier than she looked. "Yes! Get…the hell…OFF OF ME!" Maryse was able to muster up enough strength to lift herself up and ram the blonde teen into the side of the shed. Her grip remained unbreakable, so she tried it a second time. When the results remained unchanged, she tried a third time, this time around being a charm.

Maryse couldn't help but to find a nearby water hose. Upon laying eyes on the long green-and-yellow rope, she acquired an idea. She quickly grabbed the water hose a wrapped Kay up in it. "That…should…hold you," Maryse said as she tied the knots as tightly as she could. Sadly, since this was a watering hose and not a traditional rope, it wasn't easy.

After a third punch to the face from Nora, Eve looked just about out of it. "OK, time to finish you off," the 14-year old said. Eve knew she had to think of something before she ended up on the losing side of this wiley teenager. And just that second, she noticed a thick, brown rope to her right. She ducked Nora's fourth blow and pushed her to the ground, rolling over to grab the rope and catch Nora in it, wrapping her up in it.

On the other side of the shed, Gail was still having quite the encounter with Angela. After the springboard kick to the face, Gail was sent to the ground, but once again popped back up to her feet. Upon reaching her feet again, Angela came in for another kick, this time sailing forward with great force. Gail was able to scout this and ducked just in time. As luck would have it, she spotted a board on the ground behind her. After an impressive backflip, she quickly grabbed the board and used it as a shield when Angela came flying back at her. The moved caused Angela to sprain her ankle and left a light brown dent in the board.

Gail was fortunate enough to find a grapevine nearby to tie the young rascalette up in. as she was doing this, Eve and Maryse came from their sides of the shed – massaging their injuries – carrying their opponents as well.

"THIS is why rugrats should stay on TV!" Maryse complained.

"What should we do with them?" Eve asked. The girls soon spotted a small space beneath a tree and decided to store the three of them in there. Killing them was definitely not an option, so they dropped them into the not-so-deep opening. They were kinda surprised the 'rugrats' were able to shut up the whole time.

"That was a lot harder than I expected," Maryse said, massaging the back of her neck. "She almost put me to sleep."

"Well, it looks like we won again," Eve pointed out. It hurt to say, though because she was still feeling the effects of Nora's punches.

"Yeah, but we took the cheap way out again," Gail said. "And I'm sure there won't be ropes randomly inserted into every level we enter."

"Well, what were we supposed to do this time?" Maryse questioned, now massaging her shoulders, which at that point were as cool and damp as the leaves on the towering trees. "I'm not fighting kids. Trust me. I know someone who did it once and she officially lost the right to babysit everywhere except Chicago and certain parts of New York."

"Well, it was OK this one time," Gail stepped over the dented board from earlier. "But next time, we might have to actually fight our competition…to the death."

Gail's emphasis on the word "Death" shot nerves from Maryse's chest down to her toes, adding to her chilliness. "But I don't wanna d – wait. Where'd Eve go?"

Turning their heads every whichway, Eve was nowhere in sight. Maryse assumed she ditched them to embark on her own solo jungle escapade. Gail was hoping for something more reasonable. Suddenly, echoing from the open doorway of the shed…"GIRLS, IN HERE!" They recognized Eve's voice – something Maryse became good at since the two started hanging out all the time – and rushed in, hoping she wasn't in any danger.

She wasn't. In fact, it was quite the opposite.


End file.
